The Unholy Trinity and The Doctor
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: What if Amy wasn't The Doctor companion? But three girls who rule Mckinley High and they go as The Unholy Trinity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Doctor Who**

"Dear Santa, thank you for Lord Tubbington; it's so cool that I have a talking cat-" Brittany suddenly stopped praying, then remembered to add, "Oh, and thanks for Santana and Quinn; they're great friends. It's Easter now, so I hope I don't stop you from making all the presents for all the good girls and boys, but I need your help. There's a crack in the wall. Santana says it's just an ordinary crack, but I don't think it is. At night, I can hear voices and they don't sound friendly! I speak out to them but never get a reply; instead, I hear _'Let me out'._Anyway, I've only one thing to ask...please send a police man or maybe even a-"

"Brittany, Santa doesn't exist," Quinn said, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, Quinn; if Brittany wants to believe in Santa, she can," Santana retaliated.

"Yes, bu-" They all hear a loud thud erupt from outside. They all look at each other with stunned, scared and intrigued expressions before running out of the room to go investigate.

Before leaving the room, Brittany looked up and whispered, "Thank you, Santa."

Once they were outside of the house, they suddenly stopped and their mouths dropped open. In front of them was a blue police box.

"Where the heck did this come from?" Santana asked, puzzled at the sight.

Suddenly the blue police box opened, smoke billowing out of it, and a soaking wet man wearing a very out-of-date yet cool suit and bow tie emerged.

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about is apples; I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new, never had a craving before," the man mumbled to the girls. They looked at him strangely.

"Whoa, look down there!" the man exclaimed. The girls weren't sure what he was looking at or meaning.

Santana built up the courage to talk to the strange man. "Are you okay?"

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library...hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet," Quinn points out matter-of-factly.

"I was in the swimming pool," he said.

"But you just said you were in the library," Quinn said frustratingly.

"So was the swimming pool."

Quinn quietly asked Brittany and Santana, "Who's ever heard of a swimming pool in a library?"

"Are you a policeman?" Brittany suddenly asked the strange man, ignoring Quinn's question.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" he asked.

"Did you come for the crack in the wall?" Brittany looked at him hopefully.

"Brittany, enough with the crack in the wall; it's just an ordinary crack," Santana said.

The man straightened up. "Crack? What crack?" he asked before falling to the ground with a groan.

"Are you all right, sir?" Quinn asked the man.

"I'm fine. It's okay. This is perfectly normal," he said, a breath of golden energy coming out of his mouth. All three girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked him.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" he asked the trio.

"No, it just looks a bit weird," Quinn replied, not quite sure what to make of the man.

"No, no, no," he said. He turned to Brittany. "The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes," Brittany said in a small voice. He could see the fear in her eyes. He smiled and Brittany immediately felt relieved. He laughed as he saw her smile.

"Well then, no times to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off," he said before walking straight into a tree.

"Are you all right?" Santana asked, running over to him to help. He pushed himself off the tree.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off."

* * *

_**The Kitchen**_

"Hold on;if you're a doctor, why does it say 'police' on the box?" Quinn asked. It made no sense to her.

The doctor took a bite out of the apple, completely ignoring Quinn's question, and spat it out.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" he asked the girls.

"An apple," Santana told him, annoyed.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples," he told the confused girls.

"But you said you loved them," Brittany said.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt," said the Doctor.

Santana quickly got a yoghurt pot from the fridge and gave it to him; the Doctor poured it into his mouth before he spat it all out.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in it," the Doctor told the girls.

"You said it's your favourite," growled Santana who looked like she wanted to strangle the Doctor.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after you cleaned your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" He doubled over again, holding his stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're all American. Fry something," said the Doctor.

Now Santana really did want to strangle the Doctor. While Santana was glaring at him, Quinn and Brittany were trying to find the frying pan. They found it, and started frying the first thing they found in the freezer.

"Ah, bacon!" said the Doctor, who was drying his hair.

That gets spat out too. "Bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

The girls looked at each other with shrugs. They didn't know what to do anymore.

_20 minutes later_

"So let me get this straight; you ate an apple, yoghurt, bacon, beans, bread and butter, and you didn't like any of them," Santana summed up. Her arms were crossed and she was getting cross with the Doctor.

"We have some carrots," Brittany told the Doctor as she stood in front of the refrigerator.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need; I need… I need fish fingers and custard." They all look at him strangely.

"I'm not sure we have that," Brittany mentioned, checking the fridge again.

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

The Doctor contentedly dipped fish fingers into a bowl of custard and ate while Santana, Quinn and Brittany were having a bowl of ice cream.

"Funny," Quinn said. "And weird."

"Am I? Good. Funny is good. Weird, maybe not. What're all your names?" he asked the girls.

"I'm Santana Lopez, the ditsy blonde is Brittany Pierce, and the other blonde is Quinn Fabrey."

* * *

___**A.N**_

___**Thank you to my Beta reader SuzanOfSouthern **_

___**Also check out my page on Facebook: LunaandGinnyBestFriendsForever**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was talking to this boy; he's really nice, and boy does he have a nice ass," Santana said while walking down the hall of McMillan middle school.

"Honestly, Santana, we're 14 years old; we shouldn't even be thinking about boys," said Quinn, walking next to Santana; Brittany was there too, she was walking next to Quinn.

"Well, how do you expect for us to climb up the social ladder in high school?" Santana said.

"News flash: we're in middle school," Quinn stated.

"Our last year in middle school," Santana bit right back.

"Do you think that he will come back?" Brittany asked quietly to Quinn and Santana, looking sad at the thought of her raggedy doctor.

Quinn and Santana stopped their battering for minute. Both were thinking the same thing. _'I don't know Britt.'_

"Brittany, we don't know if he would come back; he said he would come back in 5 minutes, but he never came back and we have waited seven years for him to come back. We should just forget about him; let's just forget the raggedy Doctor," Santana said before walking off.

Quinn and Brittany were looking at Santana's retreating figure.

"She's right, you know; we should forget him," Quinn said before leaving Brittany alone in the hall way.

"Maybe they're right; I should forget the raggedy Doctor," Brittany said to herself before following Quinn.

…...

"Mr. Finely is such an idiot," Santana said while looking furious.

"Well, it's not his fault for being an idiot; if you stopped texting Puck and concentrated in class…." Quinn said.

Santana huffed at that and was about to reply when she stopped and saw a blue police box.

"Santana… Santana—SANTANA!" Santana looked at Quinn. "Santana, I have been calling your name for five minutes!"

Santana looked like she saw a ghost; her tanned complexion was all pale, as if she has seen someone from the past.

"San? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Brittany asked.

Santana only pointed at one thing: a blue police box.

"Well it might not be him; there are a lot of police boxes," Quinn stated.

"Yes, but hardly any in America, and definitely not in in Lima, Ohio," Brittany pointed out.

"But it might not be him. It might not be the raggedy Doc—" Quinn said.

What tumbled from the police box was a man with a bow tie on and a purple shirt. "Hello, I'm looking for some little girls called—hmm, what were they called again? Quan? Or was it Quinn? Yeah, it is definitely Quinn—and the other girl called Santana and last one was called Brittany."

_'He came back for us, he came back to me,' _an excited Brittany thought. _'My raggedy Doctor is back, and I won't let him leave us again.'_

"They—" Brittany never got to finish her sentence.

"Our little sisters, they're getting picked up from school. So if you want to give us a message, we'll be sure to give it to them," Santana cut in.

"If you're going to pick them up, then I'll come with you," said the Doctor.

"No offence, sir, but it would look weird that a man that is double our age is walking with us; it would look you're a paedophile," said Quinn.

The Doctor mumbled, "Teenagers in the 21st century need to learn how to respect their elders."

* * *

******A.N**

******Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been busy with other stories.**

******Check out my new story Quattuor**

******Quattuor**

When an alien invasion takes over Hogwarts the silver trio must work together with a strange man who calls himself the doctor to protect their beloved school. No pairings

**Thank you to my Beta reader: **SuzanOfSouthern


End file.
